Making a Deal
by shiningaurora
Summary: Hermione and Draco stuck in one house for a WHOLE summer? What will they do to survive? Will they make a deal, or break one? One shot


**Making a Deal**

A/N- This is my first story on Fanfiction, so everyone, please give reviews even though this is a one shot. This would make the following continuous stories that I will write better. And before you fall asleep, this story may be very boring because I am on writer's block right now, so I cannot think of anything to write about. So inthat case, any ideas for a new story would be appreciated and I will try my best to include all your ideas. Now, I hope you enjoy my first Fanfiction story, 'Making a Deal.' Don't forget to click the review button at the end and write and send a review.

**_Thank you very much! XD_**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, names of things (example: Quidditch) and so on. All the credit should go J.K Rowling.

**Making a Deal**

Hermione would always remember the day when she and Harry Potter had had an argument about, the one and only, Quidditch (a game played on a broomstick with two Quaffles, two Bludgers and of course, the golden Snitch). And of course, the one and only, Ronald Weasley, was on his side. With both of her best friends against her, she was stuck with the most horrible Draco Malfoy for the whole summer.

The alarm clock sounded at 8:30a.m on Sunday morning. Hermione had always thought that Sunday morning was the perfect morning to go riding on her bicycle. However, with that brat around, she could not possibly ride her bicycle properly. And she would probably make a fool of herself in front of Draco Malfoy and that would **not** happen.

In silence, Hermione and Draco walked downstairs and started to cook their own food on two separate stoves. They sat down at the table to have breakfast. Breakfast contained scrambled egg, toast and a glass of milk. Hermione's scrambled egg looked like it had been squashed, but Draco's one looked just perfect. Draco could not miss this great opportunity to show off the food that he had cooked himself-he was usually dependent on some house elf or another.

"Granger, what does that look like?" sneered Draco, peering down at Hermione's scrambled egg in disdain.

"None of your nosy business," Hermione snapped back, her nerves still strained from the argument.

"Excuse me Mrs. Granger, whose scrambled egg is better?" Draco asked the elegant lady sitting across the room.

"Oh Draco dear, of course yours is better," Mrs. Granger gushed, sounding, to Hermione, like Pansy Parkinson instead of her down-to-earth mother, "Hermione, start learning how Draco cooks."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. Here she was with two totally annoying people and she was expected to 'hang' with them for the whole summer. Draco stuck his tongue out at Hermione in triumph.

"How immature can you possible get?" Hermione hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes. After breakfast, Draco decided on a plan to trick the Mudblood that he had always hated.

"Granger, would you come upstairs with me? I just want to show you something," Draco asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not?" answered Hermione.

_Is this the brat that I know? Why does he want me to go with him? Anyway, even if I go, what harm can it do?_

Hermione followed Draco upstairs. Hermione had no idea of what she was in for, but she **thought **it would be something bad. She was pushed into a room with stuffed toys everywhere. Hermione loved stuffed toys (A/N- Hermione is very weird and cuckoo). Maybe Draco wanted to exchange a deal with her. Whatever it was, Hermione did not want to let Draco know that he had gotten to her. The silence in the room was unnerving. Draco was the one who had broken the silence.

"Mudblood, I would like to exchange a deal," said Draco in a menacing voice.

_Hermione had expected this. She glanced at Draco. He had a very stupid, happy grin on his face. _

"Hurry up Malfoy, spit it out!" demanded Hermione.

Draco walked around the room as though he was trying to think of something to say.

"Well, Granger," started Draco, "I would exchange these stuffed toys for you to do a dare."

"That is **so **lame Malfoy! So lame that it is pathetic!" said Hermione in a monotonous voice.

"Granger, how **dare** you insult me like that? No one ever calls or thinks that I am **lame**!" spat Draco, "It's illegal!"

"Well here's someone who thinks and says that you are lame Malfoy!" teased Hermione.

Malfoy exploded into words that Hermione could not understand.

Hermione thought to herself.

_What is a sentence that I could say to make Draco even angrier?_

"Malfoy, I don't know what the heck you are talking about, but all I know is that it is a terrible load of rubbish!" said Hermione calmly.

Malfoy spat on the ground.

"How dare you insult me like that?" exclaimed Draco, "That's no deal!"

"Malfoy, is that all you can say? How dare you insult me like that? And plus, who on Earth would want to make a deal with you and why exactly would I want to make a deal with **you**?" asked Hermione.

"I've had enough of this cheekiness Granger!" shouted Draco, "I'm leaving the house!" He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Good!" screamed Hermione, "All for the better."

Hermione went and sat on the couch where all the stuffed toys were piled. She looked through the pile and found one that she really liked. It was a purple stuffed toy in the shape of a dinosaur. Hermione loved dinosaurs. She didn't know why. Maybe it was the way that the other people hated them that made her like them. She was very unique, indeed.

She took it and hid it behind her back, just in case Draco Malfoy hadn't left the house yet. But hopefully, he had. She walked quietly down the stairs. Little did she know that Malfoy was lurking around the corner of the stairs. When Hermione turned the corner, Malfoy jumped out at her.

"Ha, I told you that you would steal one of the stuffed toys from the room!" said Draco, "How did I guess?"

"Well, since you left the room, then who's going to take all the stuffed toys?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Well…well…I was going to take them with me!" said Draco stubbornly.

"I'm smart, you're dumb and **obviously**, you are making things up!" said Hermione as she lifted her head. She swayed her hair and turned around, walking towards the kitchen.

"You have problems!" shouted Draco after her, only to be ignored by Hermione, who was already opening a box of chocolates and had started eating.

Draco started to mutter under his breath about something was **not** absolutely not understandable.

_Two months later:_

Draco walked down the stairs wearing a yellow top hat and bright green emerald jeans.

"How stupid can you possibly look?" said Hermione in a teasing tone of voice.

"How stupid can **I** look? Why don't you go and look at **yourself** in the mirror and then speak?" replied Draco, once again getting frustrated.

Hermione looked in the nearest mirror, which happened to be behind her.

"I look **perfectly** normal unlike **someone**!" replied Hermione

Draco couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm seriously leaving this house now!" screamed Draco.

Well good for you, you sour loser!" replied Hermione.

Once again, Hermione had won an argument against Draco. No wonder Hermione always got the highest mark for arguing in Hogwarts. Draco opened the door and lugged his suitcase outside, banging the door behind him. Hermione was happy with what she had done with herself. She had made Draco leave the house at once.

A/N: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! This is a one shot. In this case, I would like to thank all the reviews right on the spot because there will **not** be a next chapter.


End file.
